The Shelter in the Time of Storm
by GalaxyFirefly
Summary: Firefly and Megan was caught in a thunderstorm when they were flying, they took shelter from the storm in a cave. After the storm, they met a family, but how would Firefly and Megan greet them and make friends with them?
1. The Storm Approaches

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ponies, or the Hartson Girls. The Hartson girls belong to FizzyRainbowMegan, and the ponies belong to Hasbro. However: I do own the following people: Joe, Katie, Rosanne, Daniel, Jonathan, Michael, Violet, Andrew, Edwin, Joseph, and Angelica Byler; as they will be mentioned later on in the story. This is my first story I ever created, so I apologize if it is a little boring at first. The rest of the chapters should be longer than this, eventually.

It was a bright, sunny day in ponyland. Molly and Jules were playing Volleyball with Medley and Fizzy with her bubbles. Megan was sitting underneath of a tree, reading a book, and watching the children play. Last few days, it has been raining and was a little cold. So the children and the ponies are glad to be out of Paradise Estate, and be out in the warm, relaxing sunshine.

Megan was really enjoying her book. It was one of the old classic Disney films. She was really into the book, that she wasn't paying any attention around her. All of the sudden, she felt herself being lifted from the ground. Next thing she knew, She was on Firefly's back. "You looked to comfortable for me, and besides, we haven't had a flight since after the rain storm" Firefly said as she smiled to Megan.

Megan giggled as she patted Firefly's mane. "You're right. Let's fly." She said as Firefly took off, soaring into the air. "Can you do the double inside out loop? Please?" Megan asked Firefly.

"You don't even have to ask me, my sweet girl" Firefly smiled at Megan as she did her famous double inside out loop.

Meanwhile, the children was playing volleyball until Medley noticed a storm cloud off to the west. "It looks like it's going to rain. We better get back to Paradise Estate." Medley suggested to the others, as they were looking in the same direction as Medley was looking at.

"Aww...I wanted to keep on playing volleyball." Molly pouted. Fizzy walked over to Molly, nuzzling her gently. "I know you do, Molly. So do I, but we better head back to Paradise Estate." Fizzy said. Molly nodded. She knew that Fizzy was right.

Meanwhile, Firefly and Megan was still out, flying around and exploring the area. Little as the know, there was a storm coming towards them. All of the sudden, the sunshine was gone, and it was starting to thunder, and the winds picked up.

"We better head back to Paradise Estate." Firefly shouted as she was fighting against the winds. Megan hold on tightly to Firefly, but she felt like she was slipping off of Firefly's back. "I cannot hold on." Megan shouted to Firefly, as she losing her grip. "Don't let go, Megan. Try to hang on, it will all be over soon." Firefly shouted against the noise of the wind, as she was trying to get close to the ground as possible.

All of the sudden, she spots a cave in the distant. She tried her best to fly towards it, but she was exhausted. Finally, she landed on the ground, safely; and start walking towards the cave. "We are safer walking on foot, than by flying. Don't worry, my sweet girl, it will all pass shortly." Firefly said, as she tries to comfort Megan the best she could.

Meanwhile in Paradise Estate, Molly was watching out of the window. She was worried about Megan and Firefly. Fizzy came over and put her right hoof over her solder. "I am sure that Firefly and Megan will come back, safe and sound. In the meantime, why don't you play with the little ponies. It will make you feel a lot better." Fizzy said to Molly, as Molly nodded.

Molly went over and saw Baby Cuddles, Baby Tiddley Winks, Baby North Star, and Baby Cotton Candy were playing Hide-and-Go Seek. It was Baby North Star's turn to find the other Baby ponies. Molly came up to Baby North Star, while she was counting. "Can I play with you and the other Baby Ponies?" Molly asked her. Baby North Star looked up at Molly. "Of course. You can help me find the others." Baby North Star said to her.

As Molly played with the others, Fizzy walked into the Kitchen, finding Windwhistler, Lickety-Split and Medley talking at the Kitchen table. Fizzy came over to them with a worried look on her face, catching Windwhistler's, Lickety-Split's and Medley's attention. "You appear distraught. What seems to be troubling you?" Windwhistler asked Fizzy." "Nothing much, just Molly is worried about Megan and Firefly, and I guess I am too." Fizzy said. "I bet they are just fine. Firefly probably found something to hide in to protect Megan and Herself from the Rain and the Wind." Lickety-Split said to Fizzy, trying to cheer her up.


	2. The Time after the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ponies, or the Hartson Girls. The Hartson girls belong to FizzyRainbowMegan, and the ponies belong to Hasbro. However: I do own the following people: Joe, Katie, Rosanne, Daniel, Jonathan, Michael, Violet, Andrew, Edwin, Joseph, and Angelica Byler.

Meanwhile, Firefly was struggling against the wind. Megan was holding tight as she could to Firefly. The wind was fierce. She walked step by step, closer to the cave. Finally, about what seems like an hour that passed by, they made it to the cave. They gazed out of the opening of the cave, to watch it pouring outside.

After about an hour that went by, the sun broke through the clouds. Firefly were planning to take off with Megan on her back, until Firefly heard something in the distant. It sounded like children. "I didn't know there was anybody living around here." Megan said to Firefly. Firefly agreed. She flew over this area, a few dozen times, and she haven't found anyone living around here. "Should we investigate?" Firefly asked Megan. Megan nodded.

As Firefly took off soaring with Megan on her back, she traveled in the direction of where the sound was coming from. Sure enough, there was a house in the middle of a field. Right beside the house, it appears to be children playing a game. Firefly flew closer, but stayed well out of site. It looks like they are playing that both Firefly and Megan are not familiar with.

Firefly landed, gently in the distant, so they would not be seen. "Why don't you go over and introduce yourself?" Firefly suggested to Megan, as she jumped off of Firefly's back. "What if they don't like me?" Megan asked Firefly. "Of course they will like you, my sweet girl. Just go over and introduce yourself." Firefly said, nuzzling her gently.

As Megan walked through the field, a girl saw her on the corner of her eye. The girl was looking at Megan, as she approaches, soon the others was watching her. Megan heard the girl whispered to what appears like to be her younger brother, but couldn't make it out on what she has said. As Megan was about 10' away, she saw that there were a young boy hiding behind the girl. "H-Hello, I am Megan, what's yours?" Megan introduced herself.

The girl replied back, "I am Violet, and this boy behind me is Edwin." She said as she looked at her brother. "Hello Megan, my name is Andrew." Another boy, that was beside Violet. "Where are you from?" Andrew asked. "I am from a place that is over the rainbow. It is a magical place that has talking ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasus ponies." Megan said, as the others looked a little strangely at her. "What is a Unicorn?" Violet asked. "And what is a Pegasus? Andrew finishing Violet's question.

"A Unicorn is like a like a pony, but has a horn in middle of their forehead. They also have a special powers. A good friend of mine, named Fizzy who is a unicorn, makes bubbles with her horn. And also, a Pegasus pony is a pony with wings. A friend of mine, that is close to here, likes to do a trick that she called 'double inside out loop.' Would you like to meet her?" Megan asked, as the Children nodded. Megan signaled Firefly to come over. Firefly flew up in the air, and landed beside Megan. The children could not believe their eyes.

"This is Firefly, my friend I told you about. Firefly: This is Violet, Andrew, and Edwin" Megan said as she pointed to the children while she was introducing them, individually. "Wow, I never saw a flying pony before." Andrew said. Violet poked Andrew in the side, and gave a little strict looked. "It is nice to meet you, Firefly." Violet said, trying to show her brothers the right way to greet others.

"Megan, we better be going. The other must be worried sick about us." Firefly said to Megan, as Megan nodded. "I'll be back, tomorrow with a few of my pony friends. And maybe you can visit Paradise Estate, soon." Megan said, as she hoped on to Firefly's back. The children said their goodbyes, and went in the house to tell their mother of what they saw.

As Firefly and Megan was heading home, Megan petted Firefly's main. "Thank you for giving me courage to introduce myself." Megan said to Firefly. "Anytime, my sweet girl. It looks like you made several friends" Firefly said, as Megan giggled. She couldn't wait until she tells everyone back at Paradise Estate.


	3. New Friends

Meanwhile at Paradise Estate, Molly, Julie, and the ponies were outside, picking up what the storm left behind. There were branches lying around, small debris that the storm picked up. Just about 10 minutes later, Molly spotted Firefly and Megan flying towards them. "Firefly and Megan are here" Molly alerting the others, while running towards them.

Firefly landed safely on the ground and let Megan off of her back. "Pony feathers! It looks like the storm did a number on this place." Firefly said, while looking all around her. "Yeah. The storm was very scary. What happened while you were out? Where did you find shelter?" Molly asked Megan.

"Well...We was caught in the middle of the storm. It was a good thing that Firefly spotted a cave, just north of here. It wasn't long until the storm was over and the Sun came out. While we were getting ready to head back here, we heard something. We investigate it to see what it was. We found a house in middle of a field, and children playing in their yard." Megan said to the other. "You mean there are children living near here?" Molly asked, as Megan nodded.

"That seems quite anonymous. Both Northstar and I flew over that area, numerous times, and we never saw any permanent structure, of any sort." Windwhistler said to Megan. "Anyway.." Megan said, trying to change the subject. "Firefly and I will be going back, tomorrow. There were 3 children that were playing outside, I am not sure if there were more or not. They seem like very nice children." Megan said to the others. "How old are they?" Julie asked Megan. "One girl looks like she is old as you. Her brother looks like she's old as Molly, and one looks like 2 years younger than Molly. Maybe tomorrow, you can meet them." Megan said to Molly and Julie.

Later that night, most of the ponies and all of the Baby ponies were asleep. Megan was reading in bed until there was a knock on her door. "Come in" Megan said, glaring up from her book. Molly came in, and sat down on Megan's bed. "What do you need, my little sunshine? Is everything alright?" Megan asked her, as she puts her book down. "Yes, I just couldn't sleep. I am very excited about tomorrow. What are the children like?" Molly asked Megan. "They are very nice children. But I am not going to spoil the surprise, you just have to find out for yourself." Megan said to Molly. "The faster you go to sleep, the faster tomorrow will come" Megan said softly to Molly, as she nodded. Molly hugged Megan and ran off to bed, as Megan continues reading her book.

The next day, Megan, Molly, Julie, Firefly, Medley, and Fizzy set off to go visit the children that Megan described. It took them a while on foot, but they were nearing their house. Firefly saw someone was hang clothes on the clothesline to dry. She never seen her before, maybe it was their mother. As they were entering their backyard, 2 children came running out of the door. It looks like it was Violet and Edwin. "Megan, you're back!" Violet exclaimed, while she was running towards them. "Of course, I said I would be back." Megan said to Violet. Just then, several people opened up the door. They were not familiar to Firefly or Megan. "They must be their brothers" Firefly thought, as the boy walked over. "Hello, I am Jonathan." One boy said to Megan. "This is Michael, Joseph, and Daniel" Jonathan said, as he introduced his brothers, individually.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Megan Julia Hartson. This is Molly Shaianne Hartson, and Julia Corina Hartson." Megan introduced her sisters to her new friends. "Also, this is Firefly, Medley, and Fizzy." Megan introduced her pony friends to them. "They are very pretty." Violet said to Megan. "Thank you. Do you want to have a ride on Medley?" Megan asked Violet, as Violet nodded. Megan helped Violet onto Medley's back. "Be extra careful, Medley. She never rode on a Pegasus pony before." Megan whispered to Medley. Medley took off slowly from the ground.

As some of the children were watching Medley and Violet, Edwin and Andrew were talking to Fizzy. "Is it true that you can make bubbles with your horn?" Andrew asked Fizzy, as she nodded. "Yes, do you want to see?" Fizzy asked them, as they nodded. Fizzy blew a bubble out of her horn, and Edwin popped it. "Edwin!" Andrew scolded him. "Don't worry, I'll make some more." Fizzy said as she blew more and more bubbles out of her horn, sent the other children giggling.


	4. The Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ponies, or the Hartson Girls. The Hartson girls belong to FizzyRainbowMegan, and the ponies belong to Hasbro. However: I do own the following people: Joe, Katie, Rosanne, Daniel, Jonathan, Michael, Violet, Andrew, Edwin, Joseph, and Angelica Byler.

While some of the children were watching Violet flying on Medley, the older children could not believe their eyes. They thought it would be impossible for a pony to fly. "Can we go to Ponyland? Please." Edwin asked Megan. "How about tomorrow? That way, all of you can go to Ponyland." Megan suggested, as Edwin nodded. He wanted to go to Ponyland, so bad, but he knew that it was best to go to Ponyland.

"Megan, I want to introduce you to my mother. She's inside the house." Andrew said, while pulling on Megan's hand. As they entered the house, Andrew was calling for his mother. "I am in the kitchen, dear." A voice called out. "Mom, this is Megan. She is the one I told you about with the ponies." Andrew introduced Megan. "Hello. It is very nice to meet you, Megan. My name is Katie. Is it true that you have flying ponies?" Katie asked Megan, but Megan shook her head. "No, these ponies are not mine. They are my friends. Do you want to see them?" Megan asked Katie, as she nodded.

As they walked out the backdoor, Katie gasped as she saw Violet riding on the green Pegasus pony. "Violet Ruth Byler, get down from there." Katie called out. As Medley landed on the ground, softly, she let Violet off of her back. "Don't be mad at her." Medley said to Katie, but Katie stared at Medley, shockingly. "How can this be? Ponies can't talk." Katie said, stunningly. "Not real ponies, but Magical ponies can" Megan replied. "I see. Where are you from, Megan?" Katie asked. "I am from Ponyland. It is over the rainbow. There are magical creatures, there, just like these ponies here." Megan said to Katie.

Just then, Firefly walked up to Megan. "We better get going. We promised Applejack to pick apples for lunch, today." Firefly said as she nuzzled Megan, softly. "Yeah . . . we better go. Do you want to come to Ponyland, tomorrow?" Megan asked the children. Violet, Edwin, and Andrew turned around to the mother. "May we go, please?" Violet, Edwin, and Andrew asked, simultaneously. "Well . . . if you finish your schoolwork, tomorrow, than you can go." Katie said to the children, as they nodded. Megan jumped on Firefly's back. "I'll bring several other ponies along with us, tomorrow." Megan said as she and the others left to head back to Paradise Estate.

As soon as Megan, Molly, and Julie, along with the pony friends, arrived at Paradise Estate – several of the ponies came out to meet them. "How was your visit with the children?" Truly asked. "Were they nice?" Baby Moondancer asked after Truly. "The visit was wonderful. The children are very nice and polite; and were especially fascinated with Fizzy's bubbles" Megan said to the group of ponies, giggling a bit. "The children will be coming here, tomorrow." "How many Children are there?" Baby Moondancer asked Megan. "Far as I know, there are eight children; but only few of them are visiting, tomorrow." Megan said, while she and the others head back to Paradise Estate – to get ready for lunch.

That night seems to last forever. Everyone cannot wait until tomorrow to play with the children. But at long last, tomorrow came; and Megan, Firefly, Medley, and Fizzy were getting ready for another trip over the rainbow, to visit the children. When they arrived at their house, Andrew, Edwin, and Violet came out running to greet the visitors. "Are you ready to go to Ponyland, little ones?" Megan asked them, as gentle as she can be. "Hold on. Let me ask my mother really quick." Violet said as she took off running into the house. It wasn't long until she comes out, running. "Yes. She said that we can go, but we have to be back at Sunset." Violet said to the others." "Ok, let's go." Megan said as she lifted Edwin unto Firefly's back. Violet climbed unto Medley's back, and Andrew climbed unto Fizzy's back.

It seems like forever, but finally they arrived at Paradise Estate. The children were in awe when they saw many ponies, including Pegasus ponies and Unicorns ponies. They never saw as many ponies in one place before, especially flying ponies and Unicorns. "Is this where you live?" Violet asked Megan, as she climbed off of Medley's back. "Yes. It is a long story. How about we meet some of the ponies?" Megan asked the children, whiled they nodded anxiously.

As they walked in the kitchen, Paradise was making lunch – or until she saw the visitors. "Hello, I am Paradise. It is nice to meet you." Paradise greeted them. Edwin hid behind Violet, and this caught Megan's attention. "There is nothing to be afraid of, little one. Paradise won't hurt you." Megan said gently to Edwin, as he nodded a little. "It is nice to meet you, Paradise. I am Violet, and this is Andrew and Edwin." Violet said, politely; trying to set a good example to her younger brothers. "Would you like to help me to cook lunch?" Paradise asked the three children, as they nodded, anxiously.

"What can we do to help?" Violet asked Paradise. "We need about a basket full of apples. I am making an Apple pie for dessert." Paradise said to the children, as she handed them a basket to put apples in. "I'll show you where the apple orchard is at." Megan said, as she and the three children went outside toward the apple orchard.


End file.
